User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Hannibal Lecter vs Pinkamena Diane Pie- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 1
Yeah, okay, I admit it, I got this one out really fast- That's because I completed the first two verses, and liked them so much that I decided I just had to finish it as fast as I could. Then I slowed down and actually put effort into the battle. Anyways, the main antagonist of the sick Fan-Fiction from My Little Pony, Pinkamena Diane Pie (also known as Cupcakes) battles with Silence of the Lambs Anti-hero, Hannibal Lecter, to see who the better cannibal is- Who do you think will win? Well, let's find out! Let's get started! Cast Cast: Pinkamena Diane Pie animation- Animeme Pinkamena Diane Pie (Voice)- Jessie Smiles Hannibal Lecter- EpicLLOYD Instrumental- Warhammer Introduction EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORRORRRRR! The Battle Cupcakes: Up for slicing up some prodigy monstrosities? Well I’ve gotta be! Watch closely, Apple Bloom, as I lyrically kill this Bates Motel wanna-be! You’re getting taken off air soon? Wow, that must really blow! Can’t say I’m too surprised to see nobody watches your stupid show! I’m causing nightmares by the dozen, all you are is a drama queen! I’ll turn Lector into a Specter, so choke these rhymes down with Fava beans! I’d like to have you for dinner, you’d best not be disobedient Some cupcakes for your convenience, so you can taste my Special Ingredient! Hannibal: Okeydokey, here we go, this time I’ve got no restriction About to press serious infliction against this sweet-addicted fan fiction Throwin’ blows that are lethal to end this fecal diva that’s evil You’re nothing but a pink-ass spoiled brat, and I HATE rude people! This isn’t a Luna Game, you’re facing cinematic mastery Whose about to clinch the win, and send your singed skin to the Rainbow Factory, You can’t beat Hannibal the Cannibal, just ask Buffalo Bill- Grr… Silence of the Lambs? NO! SILENCE IN PONYVILLE! Cupcakes: That wasn’t very wise of you, prepare to meet your demise! You’re a second-rate antihero who didn’t make the cut for The Hills Have Eyes! I’ll slice you in half, leave your bloodied remains to the rats- Own you so hard, it’ll knock off your stupid-ass Bane mask! Obtaining my victory, this so-called classic piece of crap is history! Anti-social and narcissistic, good Celestia, I’ll put you out of your misery! This shady lady is going in the mix, don’t be too hasty- CUPCAKES! CUPCAKES! So sweet and tasty… Hannibal: You’re a Has-bro, bitch, a pink pillow pet that isn’t scary, leave A better, fairer opponent for me would have been Cheerilee My votes will shoot up faster than my T.V. ratings for this battle, spectacular! Bake your furry, fluffy, hairy ass into a pie, call this MY Sweet Apple Massacre! Looks like I am the Big Mac of this rap, Lector’s Rising up to take over the world! I’m got the strongest rhymes to beat this crime, a foolish tool made for little girls! There is no question about which Cannibal kicked which Cannibal’s asses ‘Cause I guess you didn’t have the guts to face me, so you took Rainbow Dash’s! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEEE! EEEEeeeEEEeeeEEeeEEEeeeEEEeeePIC RAP BATTLES OF HORRORRRRRR! Outro Who Won? Hannibal Lecter Pinkamena Diane Pie Category:Blog posts